For All of Eternity
by CookieMonsterxox
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR CITY OF LOST SOULS:I was very mad at the end of CoLS when Magnus&Alec broke up, so I wrote a story to keep all of us sane until CoHF comes out in 2014, which I am very mad about, by the way...DISCONTINUED sorry guys, I lost the vide for this story...:
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! Its Elena here with my second story, "For all of Eternity" & this story will probably be one of my longer ones. Anyway, thanks for reading... :)

Chapter 1:

Alec P.O.V.

Pain! That's all I feel ever since Magnus broke up with me. Whenever I wake up, I except Magnus to be there, holding me, like he did before, but I'm just welcomed with coldness and memories that he isn't coming back. I'll never wake up again with his warm arms around my waist, or face nuzzled into neck.

Izzy has told me, more than once, that I am like a walking zombie. I deny it, say she's paranoid, but inside, I know it's true. I know what I look like when I walk out of my room every morning, no life in my eyes, dark rings under my lifeless eyes from sleepless nights, sometimes I even have red puffy eyes, on those mornings, Izzy tries extra hard to be kind to me, but it really doesn't help.

No matter how much anyone pities me, or tries to show me kindness, it won't ever help the hole in my chest that only the sparkly warlock Magnus Bane can fill. I sincerely believe that I will never be the same again; I will live my life alone because I don't think I will ever be able to love again. My heart still longs for Magnus Bane, his warm hugs, feathery kisses, even his obsession with glitter.

Whenever I see anything sparkly, colorful, glittery, or flamboyant it always reminds me of the warlock Magnus Bane, whom I still love, and always will. I always get teary eyed whenever I see those things, and people always ask me what's wrong, but really, they already know, it's pretty obvious.

I know it's mostly my fault that he broke up with me, I mean, I tried to take away his immortality, but, I was only doing it out of love. I wanted to be with him forever, and he always said he was dreading the day he lost me. So, I thought, why not? Well, obviously, that was the worst mistake I will ever make.

I was still in bed, so I got up and got ready for another lifeless day. I went downstairs to find Izzy in the kitchen, eating Taki's. "Jace must've gotten food" I thought. "Hey, want some breakfast?" Izzy asked. "No, but I'm going to go for my walk, bye Iz." I replied. That's when Izzy burst. "Alec Lightwood, you haven't eaten a thing for the past week and are becoming anorexic.(A/N no offense to anorexic people, I'm just using it as an example.) "and I am becoming very worried for you. Jace is too. You need to eat, you are a Shadowhunter, and you need to be strong. And to be strong, you need to eat! I know you are upset, but please Alec, please sit down and eat, for me. I can't lose another brother." She started crying after all of this said. Alec pulled her into his chest and hugged her while whispering comforting words into her hair until her tears subsided and then said "Here, Izzy, Come sit down, I'll eat with you." "Thank you, Alec." They ate in silence. When he was finished eating he picked up his plate and set out on his walk. He went to the place where he and Magnus used to go. Under a rather large oak tree by a stream in a deserted part of Central Park. As he neared the tree by the stream he saw another person near the tree just as he was, he thought nothing of it because he thought it was just another normal New Yorker and put his head back down. Just as he was nearing the tree he bumped into something- or someone- he looked up to apologize to the person but stopped abruptly, because he was looking into the eyes of Magnus Bane.

So there ya go, the first chapter of The Alec/Magnus Love Story. I decided to do an Angst story for once. Hope it's alright!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Magnus P.O.V.

Even though I was the one to end it with Alec, I am still devastated that I don't have him with me. I can't even imagine how poor Alec is fairing. But I did what was right, right? He did try to take the rest of my life from me, he could have just came to me and asked what I wanted. I would have talked it over with him.

I got another message from him yesterday saying. "Magnus…..please, please, please, forgive me. I, I, one second, (hears uncontrollable sobs in backround) please let me explain. You were always saying how you were so scared that one day, you would lose me, and I thought,(sob), I thought that since you didn't want to lose me, I could do this, and then we could grow old together, and die together. I guess I didn't talk to you first because I thought this was what you wanted….obviously it wasn't. Please Magnus, let me back in, I need you…(whispered) and I love you."

That's what it took to break Magnus, those three little words. God, how he longed to hear Alec say those to him again. He missed Alec's kisses, his comforting hugs, he missed how he could make Alec blush so easily, God, he knew it sounded cheesy, but he even missed how Alec smelled. The night that he and Alec broke up he cried uncontrollably while he hugged Alec's pillow against his chest, just taking in Alec's fading scent. He knew it was cheesy, but who was going to see him except Chairman?

Speaking of Chairman, he jumped up on the bed and started licking my face to wake me up. I got up and put on my usual make-up and glitter. I went into my huge walk-in closet and picked out one of my less glitter-y outfits. Today, I was going to visit the old oak tree by a stream in a deserted part of Central Park where Alec and I used to go.

I go to that place to think. To think about Alec, about Alec, and think some more about Alec. I don't know why I think about him so much if it only hurts me, I guess the memories of our relationship just won't stop coming. My vision blurred and I realized that I was about to cry. I blinked my eyes a few times to chase away the tears, while I left my flat, heading towards our secret place.

When I was almost to the tree I saw another person walking towards the tree also, "I guess I can't cry today because someone else is here." I kept my head down and kept walking.

When I was close to the tree, I ran into something- actually, someone- and I looked up to apologize, just as the other person did. And when I looked up, I gasped loudly.

There were the beautiful, yet lifeless, eyes of Alexander Lightwood.

Second chapter of my Alec/Magnus love story is now up! Thanks everyone!


End file.
